Summer Love
by Frank Was Not Like Other Sheep
Summary: [Oneshot.Songfic.] For Syaoran and Sakura, it just can't be Summer Love. Sxs Fluff. Check it out.


Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Card Captor Sakura, so boo hoo hoo. Or Summer Love, that's owned by Justin Timberlake.

_-x-_

Syaoran Li looked at the auburn-haired girl sitting in front of him. School had started again. He kept thinking back to the summer when he first laid eyes on her. He was driving in his forest green Nissan 350z when a hot pink Lexus SC430 pulled up next to him at the stoplight with the top down.

_Ridin' in the drop top with the top down_

_Saw you switchin' lanes girl_

_Pull up to the red light, lookin' right_

_Come here, let me get your name girl_

_Tell me where you from, what you do, what you like_

_Let me pick your brain girl_

He glanced over and saw the most mesmerizing emerald eyes gazing back at him. He quickly snapped out of the gaze and found himself looking at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her petite little frame and large green eyes with a cute nose and kissable lips made him gawk. He had honestly never seen such an angel.

_And tell me how they got that pretty little face on that pretty little frame girl_

_But let me show you 'round, let me take you out_

_Bet you we could we could have some fun girl_

_'Cause we can do it fast (fast), slow, whichever way you wanna run girl_

_But let me buy you drinks, better yet rings_

_Do it how you want it done girl_

_And who would've thought that you could be the one 'cause I_

A few days later he bumped into her and they immediately clicked. They hung out together a lot and they started dating. He bought her a promise ring to show her how much he cared. He did whatever she asked. He hated to say but he was _whipped_.

_I can't wait to fall in love with you_

_You can't wait to fall in love with me_

_This just can't be summer love, you'll see_

_This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)_

After a couple of months he knew he loved her. His heart would beat faster every time she looked at him. He would blush when she would interlock her fingers with his and the way she seemed to have a certain gorgeous smile reserved only for him. He would take her out on dates that were casual or fancy and she never seemed to care. She accepted him for who he was and he loved every moment of it.

_Come on and lemme show you 'round_

_Let me take you out, bet you we could have some fun girl_

_'Cause we can dress it up, we can dress it down_

_Any way you want it done girl_

_Or we can stay home, talkin' on the phone_

_Rappin' 'til we see the sun girl_

_Do what I gotta do, just gotta show you that I'm the one girl_

_Well I'mma freak you right, each and every night_

_I know how to do it insane girl_

She was all he would think about. He was distracted from work (summer job) and he would just gaze at the Cherry Blossoms in his backyard all day.

_'Cause I can make it hot, make it stop_

_Make you wanna say my name girl_

_Come on baby please 'cause I'm on my knees_

_Can't get you off my brain girl_

_But who would've thought that you could be the one 'cause I_

He would have never thought that someone like Sakura Kinomoto would fall in love with him. Or vice versa. She was perfect in every way, while he was flawed. But she loved him. And that's all that mattered.

_I can't wait to fall in love with you_

_You can't wait to fall in love with me_

_This just can't be summer love, you'll see_

_This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)_

_'Cause I can't wait to fall in love with you_

_You can't wait to fall in love with me_

_This just can't be summer love, you'll see_

_This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)_

Summer was coming to an end. He hoped that Sakura wouldn't be just a summer fling. The past three months with her had been phenomenal. Nothing could describe the way he felt when he was around her. He didn't want it to end. No, he NEVER wanted it to end. He wanted to be with her for the rest of his life.

_The summer's over for the both of us_

_But that doesn't mean we should give up on love_

_You're the one I've been thinking of_

_And I knew the day I met you you'd be the one_

So there he sat, the first day of school with his summer love sitting in front of him. The bell rang signaling the end of class. The beauty in front of him turned around and intertwined her fingers with his. They walked out of class hand in hand.

_I can't wait to fall in love with you_

_You can't wait to fall in love with me_

_This just can't be summer love, you'll see_

_This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)_

_'Cause I can't wait to fall in love with you_

_You can't wait to fall in love with me_

_This just can't be summer love, you'll see_

_This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)_

And so the summer love continued for all seasons.

_-x-_

**A/N: so wacha think?!?! Sorry I haven't updated MMHA. Been busy like crazzzzyy. Along with writers block. But I totally fell in love with this song and it reminded me of these two. OMG CUTE! **

**Read and review please! Tell me wacha think! I would love reviews!**


End file.
